<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Особенности ведения сельского хозяйства в чёрном лесу by Agres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736164">Особенности ведения сельского хозяйства в чёрном лесу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres'>Agres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Балаган Древних 2 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dota 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лесаль абсолютно уверен, что манговое деревце — это очшень важшно, и готов отстаивать данное утверждение (и деревце тоже) с исключительной ядовитостью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Балаган Древних 2 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Особенности ведения сельского хозяйства в чёрном лесу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Двухэтажное, роскошное обставленное каменное здание усадьбы не предназначалось для постоянного проживания и не имело сопутствующих строений — оно было призвано лишь служить местом периодических встреч. Тем не менее Люцифер настаивал именно на термине «усадьба», а спорить по такому пустяку никто с ним не стал.<br/>
       <br/>
       Сам Люцифер считал, что это он в своём стратегическом гении придумал не возводить здание выше полога леса, тогда как на практике здравомыслящие Террорблейд и Акаша попросту прожужжали этим ему все уши. Террорблейд — по дружбе, Акаша же преследовала сугубо личные цели: наглухо закрытый алый шатёр с фрактальным узором никуда с территории «усадьбы» не делся, разве что изменил своё местоположение на площади. Теперь Люциферу ни Акаша, ни Магина совершенно не попадались на глаза, поэтому он игнорировал тот факт, что данная парочка периодически обретается здесь же.<br/>
       Иногда, правда, заходил Террорблейд, и тогда они с Акашей и Магиной время от времени сидели в гостиной, беззастенчиво опустошая бар. Поскольку у всех троих имелась возможность телепортации, застающему посторонних в собственной гостиной Люциферу оставалось гневно реветь лишь на пустые бокалы и бутылки.<br/>
       <br/>
       Меркурия не торопилась, и выделенные под спектральную даму покои стояли пустые. Зато вот на крыше Люцифер и вправду велел оборудовать подходящую для Вестника площадь: мансарду с посадочным балконом, причём оставалось непонятно, кого из них подобное оскорбляло больше — Вестника, что его приманивают в качестве дозорного и гонца, или же самого Люцифера, ситуация которого вынуждала полагаться на дозорных и гонцов. Тем не менее Вестник всё-таки стал время от времени сюда прилетать — как ни крути, надёжное строение с крышей над головой предоставляло несравнимо больший комфорт, нежели лес. К тому же усадьбу обслуживали шесть специально выделенных крипов, не говоря уже о том, что из-за особенностей хозяина здесь всегда было чем полакомиться.<br/>
       <br/>
       А чтобы лично Люциферу и всем гостям усадьбы было проще, демон для собственного удобства оплатил зачарование на данной территории телепортационного маяка. Разумеется, для общего пользования он маяк не открыл — в усадьбу могли телепортироваться только верифицированные Рилай, Акаша, Магина и демоны в целом, поскольку верификация оказалась значительно дороже предполагаемого. За себя и монаха Акаша заплатила лично, хотя и из кошелька Леорика.<br/>
       Так что после того, как Люциферу доделали усадьбу для его встреч с Рилай, даже без учёта покамест отсутствующей Меркурии жизнь западной области леса претерпела значительные изменения. Люцифер с дамой сердца проводили вдвоём прекрасное время; объединённые единой скорбью по обрётшей своё счастье Кробелус Акаша и Магина предавались выражению скорби в довольно специфической манере, не предполагавшей наличия посторонних. Вестник время от времени делал одолжение Люциферу, пользуясь мансардой с балконом.<br/>
       И в целом жизнь, по мнению всех причастных к существованию данной усадьбы, была хороша. Ещё бы однажды Рилай не имела неосторожности ляпнуть, что подобному дому не хватает лишь ухоженного сада...<br/>
       <br/>
       Удручённо ползший по сумрачной чаще чёрного леса Лесаль в этот день был очень, очень ядовитый. Ему, привыкшему к зарослям джунглей Джиди, не составляло совершенно никакого труда пробираться сквозь беспорядочные стены бурелома, разросшийся кустарник и утонувший во мху валежник — проблему представляло изобилие изломанных ветвей и колючек. Блестящая роговая чешуя, которую ботаник для пущего лоска регулярно натирал шкурками от бананов, не спасала от ощутимых уколов хвост, плевательные отростки же толком не спасало вообще ничего. Нет, Лесаль не любил выбираться в чащу. Он предпочитал ползать просеками или тропинками.<br/>
       Но сегодняшнее дело вынудило его не считаться с исколотым хвостом. Это было очень (очшень!) важное дело. У Лесаля иных и не существовало.<br/>
       <br/>
       Он сосредоточенно полз по лесу, по очереди проверяя все известные ему стойбища полу-разумных лесных жителей и логова наиболее представительной фауны. С собой Лесаль нёс удерживаемую в мутированных лапках небольшую лопатку, которую время от времени пускал в ход. Процесс не представлял собой ничего сверхъестественного: Лесаль приставлял штык к наиболее подозрительному, на его взгляд, участку почвы и надавливал на удобную Т-образную рукоятку всем весом собственного тела. Иногда ему удавалось вырыть полезную мелочёвку — несколько монет, свиток телепортации, склянку сальвы. Кто их закапывал и зачем, Лесаль не задумывался, просто совал найденное в мешок и полз дальше.<br/>
       <br/>
       Он как следует осмотрел исключительно надёжно спрятанное в зарослях колючего кустарника гнездо гарпий, тщательно приглядываясь ко всем подозрительным вещам, но искомого не обнаружил. Копнул лопаткой, не нашёл ничего.<br/>
       Умерщвлённый выводок пытавшихся прогнать его из гнезда гарпий медленно разъедала вязкая ядовитая слизь, превращая мясо и перья в однородную неприглядную субстанцию. По части быстрого растворения органики кислота Вайпера, конечно, выигрывала, однако кто из них выиграл бы друг у друга — Лесаль с Вайпером выяснять не спешили.<br/>
       — Ннне зсдесссь, — шипел себе под нос Лесаль, оставляя наконец опустевшее гнездо и решительно подныривая под нижние ветви колючего кустарника. Ботаник продолжал свой путь по зачахшему лесу, мужественно продираясь сквозь острые ветви и колючие заросли.<br/>
       Устроенное в промоине оврага, тщательно прикрытое от посторонних глаз валежником волчье логово после пришествия Лесаля осталось без волчат и без хозяев, лишь кровавые густые лужицы с недорастворёнными костями отмечали места гибели животных. Но и у волков не нашлось того, чего искал Лесаль, разве что лопатка принесла ему очередную горсть монет.<br/>
       — И нне зсдессь.<br/>
       Сатиры, огры, кобольды одинаково отказывались отвечать на вопросы ботаника о местонахождении искомого и столь же одинаково превращались в обезображенную массу, киселём растекающуюся по сухой земле чёрного леса. Бесплодная рассохшаяся почва впитывала медленно.<br/>
       — Нне зсдессь, — печалился тщательно исследовавший лес Лесаль, отважно прорываясь сквозь бурелом. Он уже начинал уставать, всё-таки прошло уже немало часов, но мужественно не падал духом. Когда Лесаль ставил перед собой цель, он шёл... полз к ней настолько решительно, насколько мог.<br/>
       Однако в этот раз удача ему не улыбалась. Ботаник отметал слабую мысль о том, что, может статься, в их лесу вообще не существует того, чего он ищет. Мысль возвращалась снова и снова, назойливо маяча в сознании. Лесаль продолжал свой путь, с тихим шорохом раздвигая трущиеся друг об друга ветви кустарников и оставляя позади себя разъеденные ядовитой слизью останки мешавших ему исследовать лес.<br/>
       <br/>
       К тому моменту, как он вычленил в естественном шуме чёрного леса знакомый рёв Люцифера, успела бесплодно пройти ещё пара часов. Лесаль с новыми силами заторопился вперёд: может статься, Люцифер что-нибудь знал о предмете его, лесалевых, поисков.<br/>
       И если ранее к мыслям Лесаля об удаче примешивалась немалая толика разочарования, теперь он воспрял духом. Потому что на серой полянке, на одном подходе к которой тлел прорубленный Люцифером в стене бурелома путь, ярким изумрудным пятном выделялось маленькое симпатичное деревце — только-только укоренившийся тонкоствольный саженец. Сочная зелень узких глянцевых листьев, отчётливо контрастируя с мрачной серостью окружения, резко бросалась в глаза. Там же на полянке лежали три изрубленных туши кентавров, от которых прекрасно пахло жареным мясом.<br/>
       Впрочем, мысль ботаника о собственной удаче быстро померкла, поскольку отрубивший кентаврью ногу Люцифер, на ходу отдиравший клыками большую полосу мышечной ткани, направился вровень к саженцу. Остриё подёрнутого язычками пламени опущенного меча, который Люцифер вне боевых ситуаций редко когда считал нужным поднимать, прочерчивало в земле бороздку, раскалённый воздух дрожал вокруг демона — в деструктивных намерениях Люцифера сомневаться никогда не приходилось, и, как назло, именно к деревцу-то тот и направлялся.<br/>
       — Пшш... пшшж...  подожшди! Подожшди! — беспокоился Лесаль, от избытка эмоций захлёбываясь собственным шипением. Он пролезал сквозь завал бурелома на полянку настолько быстро, насколько мог, хотя становилось очевидно, что Люцифер дойдёт до деревца раньше.<br/>
       Тогда ботаник набрал полную пасть густой ядовитой слизи — и плюнул. При соприкосновении с исходившим от тела демона жаром сгусток вскипел, окутал Люцифера облаком ядовитого пара, вынуждая того остановиться и вызывая новый приступ яростного рёва. Лесаль не ставил своей целью нанести Люциферу какие-либо повреждения, так что плевок со своей задачей справился: задержал Люцифера, давая Лесалю возможность со всего хвоста добраться до деревца первым, в знак собственных серьёзных намерений раздуть покрытый, как и всё тело мутанта, блестящими жёлто-коричневыми чешуйками капюшон с роговым спинным щитком и основательно зашипеть.<br/>
       Раскрытый капюшон, однако, Люцифера не смутил. Смутил тот факт, что шипевший ботаник даже не шевельнулся, чтобы убраться с его пути, и только открыл пасть, демонстрируя клыки с уже набухшими мутными каплями яда. В маленьких красных глазках Лесаля не было ни следа тревоги. При всей горячности демона, ссориться с Лесалем Люциферу именно сейчас, из-за необходимости разбить в усадьбе сад, было совершенно невыгодно.<br/>
       Поэтому Люцифер остановился напротив загораживающего деревце Лесаля, для проформы рявкнув и размашистым движением чиркнув по земле остриём меча. Вспыхнула и рассыпалась искрами какая-то мелочь, поднятая движением с поверхности почвы.<br/>
       — Это моё, — ёмко сообщил Лесаль, постукивая по земле рогаткой хвоста. — Мне очшень надо. Ты иди кентавра есшь. А это моё. Я исскал.<br/>
       — Да мне без разницы, что ты там искал, — ревел прожевавший мясо Люцифер. — Растёт в моём лесу херня какая-то, я такого ещё не ломал.<br/>
       Ботаник ощетинился, даже шипы на спинном щитке встали торчком. В полости рта начал скапливаться выделяемый железами вязкий секрет, отчётливо заметный со стороны.<br/>
       — Мне очшень надо. А то буду ядовитый.<br/>
       Совершенно не понимающий причины подобного поведения ботаника Люцифер, для которого деревце не представляло никакой ценности, с влажным хлюпающим звуком рвущихся мышечных волокон отодрал клыками от кентаврьей ноги новый кусок и нахмурился.<br/>
       — Очшень надо, — повторил Лесаль. — Я его к ссебе перессажшу.<br/>
       Жующий кусок мяса Люцифер пробухтел нечто невнятное, властно махнул в сторону деревца погрызенной кентаврьей ногой. Что это должно было обозначать, Лесаль не понял, но на всякий случай не спускал с демона пристального взгляда красных глаз.<br/>
       Раньше, чем ситуация бы разрешилась, к югу от голой полянки раздались хорошо различимые в пустом лесу приближающиеся звуки: треск бурелома, хруст ветвей и глухой стук врезающегося в древесину топора. Перемещение грузной туши Врогроса можно было опознать даже и без характерного рёва самого генерала.<br/>
       Лесаль заволновался. Удерживать оборону деревца от одного Люцифера он кое-как ещё мог, однако от пустотного шторма Врогроса — уже нет. А в том, что весь мир жаждет отнять у него деревце, которое Лесаль так старательно искал, ботаник даже не сомневался.<br/>
       Но помощь пришла оттуда, откуда он её не ждал: гневно зарычав, Люцифер решительно выдвинулся в сторону Врогроса, выбросив из головы существование ботаника с его великим узколиственным богатством и едва не задев опущенным огненным мечом самого напружинившегося, шипевшего Лесаля.<br/>
       Убедившись, что Люцифер потерял к нему интерес, Лесаль незамедлительно вооружился лопаткой и принялся старательно выкапывать деревце.<br/>
       Тем временем оба демона, пути которых встретились не так далеко от полянки, остановились друг напротив друга, ожесточённо рыли землю один — копытом, другой — лапой и ревели на добрую половину леса:<br/>
       — Я тебя ещё раз рядом со своей усадьбой увижу, снова без хвоста останешься, — бесился Люцифер.<br/>
       — Совсем страх потерял, паскуда, — орал Врогрос. — Он мне ещё телепортироваться на маяк запрещать будет.<br/>
       — Это МОЙ маяк! Я для себя его устанавливал, а ты нахуй шёл, вот и иди.<br/>
       — Ты давай мной покомандуй, давай, я тебе остаток крыльев оторву.<br/>
       На отнюдь не дружескую атмосферу разговора на повышенных тонах, грозившего вылиться в драку, занятый делом Лесаль не обращал никакого внимания. С прискорбием обнаруживший, что выкапывать деревце ему исключительно неудобно, Лесаль мучился так и этак. Навалиться всем весом на лопату не получалось — мешали ветки саженца. Он оторвался от процесса лишь когда над полянкой зашумели обсидиановые крылья.<br/>
       — Это моё! — заволновался Лесаль, которому показалось, что Вестник собирается опуститься прямо на деревце. — Моё, не ломай! А то буду ядовитый!<br/>
       Вестник проигнорировал как Лесаля, так и злосчастное деревце, пролетел к демонам, благоразумно завис поодаль и указал скипетром на обоих:<br/>
       — Идиоты.<br/>
       — Тебе кто из гнезда выбраться разрешил? — немедленно напустился на того Люцифер.<br/>
       Лесаль подкапывал лопатой так и этак, но саженец укоренился прочно, широко раскинул корни, и мутант никак не мог справиться со своей работой. Чем пуще ярились демоны, к перебранке которых теперь присоединился и Вестник, чем больше проходило времени, тем отчётливее падал духом Лесаль. Он уже обкопал деревце кругом, да величины штыка лопаты и рычага не хватало, чтобы выкопать растение окончательно.<br/>
       — Я не шучу, — ревел Люцифер позади ботаника, — ещё раз увижу, что от моей усадьбы идёшь, приволоку юнца по твой хвост, лично приволоку.<br/>
       Ревел и Врогрос:<br/>
       — Ты пока его до меня через лес доволочёшь, от него одни тряпки останутся. Так что волоки, волоки, я сам подойду, так и быть.<br/>
       Лесаль отпустил лопатку, печально улёгся у деревца на перекопанной земле, размышляя, как бы ему справиться с делом. Он кинул пристальный взгляд на широкое полотно меча Люцифера, который, без сомнения, подошёл бы в качестве лопаты. Мешал, однако, тот факт, что меч горел. Вот топор Врогроса бы подошёл. Лесаль задумался.<br/>
       Просить генерала «помочшь», разумеется, смысла не было — за всё своё время пребывания в лагере Врогрос ещё ни разу никому не помог.<br/>
       <br/>
       Вскоре на полянке появился и Атропос — непонятно, то ли прогуливавшийся по лесу, то ли привлечённый попытками Люцифера с Врогросом перекричать друг друга. Сипевший, поскрипывавший элементаль хихикал себе под нос и сходу уверенно поплыл в сторону продолжавшего неуклюже ковырять землю лопатой ботаника. Атропос, по мнению Лесаля, никакого вреда деревцу наносить бы не стал, хотя его беспокоило потенциальное воздействие чернил на кору. Поэтому к деревцу Атропоса ботаник не подпустил, всё так же предупреждающе раздувая капюшон и шипя. Сам Атропос, впрочем, и не настаивал на том, чтобы непременно облить яркую листву чернилами.<br/>
       — Перессажшу себе, — объяснил Лесаль. — Очшень исскал.<br/>
       — F xnj bp ‘njuj ,eltn? — поинтересовался Атропос. Лесаль слов не разобрал, но не стал переспрашивать. Вместо этого поделился своей печалью:<br/>
       — Нечшем выкопать.<br/>
       Атропос на короткое время умолк, потёр верхней парой рук морду, повернул безглазое рыло в сторону демонов и вновь насмешливо задребезжал, после чего предложил:<br/>
       — F djpmvb kjgfne e 'njuj, cfvjuj j,b;tyyjuj.<br/>
       Не иначе как элементаль разговаривал на своём кошмарном языке, понял Лесаль и упрямо продолжил своё нелёгкое дело по выкапыванию деревца.<br/>
       Атропос же, не дожидаясь ответа, поплыл в сторону демонов. Те орали друг на друга уже так, что лес ходил ходуном, хотя в драку ещё не лезли. Возможно, им просто хотелось поорать.<br/>
       Под ритмичными сильными ударами крыльев, поддерживающими Вестника в воздухе, качались ближайшие кустарники. Ветви тёрлись и сухо постукивали друг об друга.<br/>
       Элементаль, на которого никто не обратил внимания, дематериализовался, поднялся повыше, в своей астральной форме прошёл прямо сквозь движущиеся обсидиановые крылья и как ни в чём не бывало забрался к Вестнику на спину.<br/>
       — Идиот, — ожидаемо сказал тот.<br/>
       — Xtuj ‘nj jyb?<br/>
       Вестник повернул голову в сторону материализовавшегося на его спине Атропоса, который и сам по себе почти ничего не весил, посоветовал:<br/>
       — Раскладку смени.<br/>
       Атропос продолжал скрипеть и скалиться:<br/>
       — Ой, и правда. Так чего они друг от друга хотят-то?<br/>
       — Орать они хотят.<br/>
       — Я-то думал, тут светлячки пришли, раз шум такой. А тут только эти...<br/>
       Элементаль деланно вздохнул, поднялся со спины Вестника и вернулся на полянку к Лесалю, где улёгся на ближайшую, ещё не остывшую тушу мёртвого кентавра, сложил лапки крест-накрест и принялся наблюдать за страданиями воевавшего с лопатой ботаника.<br/>
       — Нечшем, — печалился Лесаль, — нечшем выкопать. А очшень надо.<br/>
       — Так что это будет?<br/>
       — Это манга, — сказал Лесаль таким тоном, будто его спросили о чём-то совершенно очевидном. — Я исскал и насшёл.<br/>
       — Ядовитая?<br/>
       Ботаник возмущённо замотал головой, тряся плевательными отростками:<br/>
       — Очшень вкуссная, очшень!<br/>
       Атропос помолчал, поскрипел, снова помолчал и задребезжал с новой силой — очевидно, что-то придумал. Лесаль опустил лопату, горестно вздохнул, повторил:<br/>
       — Выкопать не могу.<br/>
       Улыбка Атропоса стала ещё шире. Элементаль резво поднялся в воздух и решительно метнулся к демонам, предусмотрительно дематериализуясь на ходу.<br/>
       Врогрос сходу съездил дематериализованного Атропоса топором, очевидно, выплёскивая на подходящий объект накопившуюся ярость. Нимало не обидевшийся подобным к себе отношением, продолжающий скалиться во всю пасть Атропос лишь поднял руку и указал вытянутым пальцем на генерала, ленивым, медленным движением описывая пальцем в воздухе круг. Сочащаяся чернильная кровь стекала с кончика пальца по воображаемому контуру, образовывая колеблющуюся чёрно-фиолетовую непрозрачную сферу. Врогрос заревел с новой силой; зависший над поверхностью земли Вестник громко усмехнулся.<br/>
       Чернильная сфера сочилась липкой кошмарной эссенцией, крупными каплями отрывающейся от поверхности и растворяющейся в воздухе облачками чёрного дыма. Не переставая скалиться и хихикающе дребезжать, Атропос сипло спросил:<br/>
       — Угадайте, кто такой: бесхвостый, с пустотным разломом вместо мозга, венки с Аюштой плетёт?<br/>
       — Тобой полы давно не протирали, чмо чернильное, — рявкнул Врогрос, с ненавистью перехватывая топор. Демон явно собирался что-то добавить, да не успел — сфера с влажным хрустом разбилась об его торс, покрывая собой верхнюю половину массивного тела генерала. Врогрос застыл на месте.<br/>
       Скалившийся элементаль победным жестом прищёлкнул пальцами, повернул морду к Люциферу. Тот фыркнул, откусил новый кусок мяса от кентаврьей ноги и принялся пережёвывать, с выражением превосходства разглядывая охваченного кошмарной сферой генерала. Явно предавшегося мстительным мыслям демона вернул в реальность вопрос Атропоса:<br/>
       — Люця, у тебя крипы копать умеют?<br/>
       — Они у меня всё умеют, когда жить хотят, — пробурчал тот, догрызая ногу и не глядя отбрасывая кость с остатками мяса прочь. Вестник опустился на землю, шумно ступая тяжёлыми лапами по трещащим ветвями, сложил крылья, подошёл поближе и ехидно уставился на Врогроса.<br/>
       — Веночки плетёт, говоришь?<br/>
       Атропос довольно заскрипел, выразительным движением прижал остроконечный палец к безгубой пасти:<br/>
       — Это тайна. Никому не говори. Слушай, Люця, помоги ядовитому манку эту его выкопать, а?<br/>
       — Чёёё? — заревел было демон.<br/>
       — Ты только подумай: можно будет манку и самим есть, и толстохвостому в рожу кидать. Банановую шкурку под ноги, манку в рожу, красота.<br/>
       В такт скрипучим смешкам элементаля довольно неприятно расхохотался Вестник, оттолкнулся от земли, взлетел; кустарники вновь затрещали от создаваемых его крыльями порывов воздуха.<br/>
       — «Люця».<br/>
       — А ну пошёл в гнездо! — зарычал Люцифер. — И пришли сюда чё надо. Эй, ядовитый!<br/>
       Не произнося ни слова, Вестник поднялся над лесом и улетел. Демон обернулся в сторону полянки, где тяжко вздыхающий усталый Лесаль несчастно лежал на перекопанной земле под своим деревцем. Рядом лежала оставшаяся без дела маленькая лопата.<br/>
       Люцифер шагнул к тотчас встревожившемуся Лесалю, снова собравшемуся в клубок и раздувшему капюшон:<br/>
       — Эт чё за манка, его едят, что ли?<br/>
       — Дерево не едят, а манги очшень вкуссные, очшень! — закивал Лесаль. — Я насшёл, я вырасщу. Надо перессадить, надо выкопать, а я не могу, мне нечшем.<br/>
       — Ща тебе крипы выкопают, — бросил Люцифер, проходя мимо Лесаля к трупу кентавра и широким взмахом отрубая следующую ногу. — Только смотри, вкусное расти. Потом проверю.<br/>
       Закончив на этой повелительной ноте, демон вцепился клыками в мясистый окорок.<br/>
       <br/>
       Дребезжащий Атропос оставался рядом с захваченным кошмарными видениями Врогросом, концентрируясь на поддерживании влияния сферы. Элементаль не торопился деактивировать собственное воздействие, прекрасно понимая, что в этом случае буянящий генерал примется ломать всё в округе, включая и деревце. А на пресловутые манговые плоды у Атропоса был уже с десяток планов, хотя использования плодов по прямому пищевому назначению никакой из этих планов в себя не включал.<br/>
       <br/>
       Довольно скоро к полянке действительно прибежали два вооружённых нормальными лопатами крипа, шустро принявшихся за дело. Лесаль благосклонно шипел, жмурился, всем своим видом выказывая исключительное удовлетворение исходом сегодняшних поисков. Он кое-как обвил плевательными отростками согнувшийся под тяжестью корневого земляного кома ствол деревца, неуклюже развернул лапками свиток телепортации из числа сегодняшней добычи и перенёсся к своей оранжерее.<br/>
       Сидевший на одной из окружающих площадь гранитных плит Стригвир, который как раз раздумывал, чем бы занять время, немедленно заинтересовался появившимся из ниоткуда Лесалем со столь необычным грузом. Гончая подбежал к оранжерее, некоторое время наблюдал, как Лесаль выискивает для деревца место на огороженных кафельным бортиком грядках, то и дело отпихивая желающие попробовать саженец на прочность лианы. Затем густой покров буйной зелени скрыл действия ботаника от посторонних глаз, и Стригвир вернулся на гранитную плиту, где принялся со скуки грызть печенье из своего неизменного промасленного бумажного кулька.<br/>
       <br/>
       Пробудившийся наконец от кошмарного сна Врогрос пришёл в такое неистовство, что по итогам их с Люцифером драки на месте полянки теперь красовался внушительных размеров кратер с четырьмя завалившимися чёрными соснами. Наблюдавшие за дракой Вестник с Атропосом побились об заклад; ставивший на Люцифера Вестник проиграл и теперь должен был элементалю галстук-бабочку. Зачем Атропосу мог в принципе понадобиться галстук, тем более бабочкой, Вестник благоразумно решил не спрашивать.<br/>
       Этим вечером жёстко потрёпанный Люцифер сидел в трактире и пил с Леориком водку, по ходу данного исключительно интеллектуального занятия пересказывая завсегдатаям трактира яркие события сегодняшнего дня, как то: веночные кошмары Врогроса и Лесаля, который собирался делать из дерева манку. Завсегдатаи поминали генерала недобрым словом, то и дело бросая издевательские взгляды на картину с Магиной, отрезающим Врогросу хвост. При упоминании о манке заметно оживился Кальдр.<br/>
       На чувства несчастного генерала же, которому грозились отрезать хвост, на которого уронили сосну и которого против его воли заставили на солнечном зелёном лугу плести с Аюштой венки, всем было глубоко наплевать. Но он, как ни крути, был в этом виноват исключительно сам.</p><p>       Когда Люцифер завершил важное дело по оказанию королю посильной помощи в распитии солёных огурчиков и закусыванию их водкой, он вспомнил об ещё одном не менее важном деле. Хрипло заверяя, что всё уладит и вернётся, демон поднялся с лавки общего стола и без особой охоты вышел на улицу, перебросившись с Нессаджем парой ничего не значащих фраз и оставляя рыцарю на сохранение свой меч. Со стороны северо-западного входа как раз вразвалочку приближался Падж, крепко держащий на цепи Нейкса. Это значило, что скоро в трактире подадут стейки, и при мысли о кровяных стейках настроение у Люцифера значительно улучшилось.<br/>
       <br/>
       Он прошёл к площади, где у входа в Разлом о чём-то живо переговаривались Акаша, Слитис и Медуза, не удостоил женщин и кивком, направился к оранжереям. Бесплодно поискав взглядом Лесаля, Люцифер стукнул кулаком в стеклянную стену, удостоверился в отсутствии ответа, перешёл ко второй оранжерее. Тут Лесаль уже отозвался: вынырнул откуда-то из середины строения, взглянул на гостя, выполз на улицу и плевательным отростком плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. В маленьких мутированных лапках Лесаль вертел свиток создания воды.<br/>
       Люцифер сразу перешёл к делу:<br/>
       — Ядовитый, вырасти мне в усадьбе сад из орхидей.<br/>
       — Не ядовитый, — мотал головой ботаник, — я ссейчшасс не ядовитый. Орхидеи, нет. Тут не расстут. Тут только колючшки.<br/>
       — Я не спросил, растут или нет, — рявкнул Люцифер. — Я сказал, вырасти мне в усадьбе красивый сад.<br/>
       Лесаль, на которого накричали, повесил голову, укоризненно взглянул на демона, ухватился плевательным отростком за ручку двери оранжереи. Тут Люцифер понял, что таким образом дела он не сделает, недовольно заблокировал копытом дверь и попробовал подступиться к Лесалю с другой стороны:<br/>
       — Скажи Террорблейду, что надо достать, чтобы их там вырастить, и вырасти.<br/>
       — Ну не расстут! — шипел Лесаль. — Только колючшки растут. Могу вырасстить колючшки. Крассивые.<br/>
       Люцифер почесал подбородок. Причин сомневаться в словах ботаника насчёт невозможности вырастить вне оранжерейных условий орхидеи или розы у него не имелось, Лесаль не был склонен увиливать от предоставления союзникам помощи.<br/>
       — Так и быть, — разрешил он. — Расти мне сад из колючек. Только смотри, чтобы красивый был!</p><p>       Врогроса не было видно ещё четыре дня, уж где он находился и чем занимался — никто не знал, потому что никому до Врогроса не было дела. За эти четыре дня возившийся с устройством палисадника для усадьбы Люцифера Лесаль успел плюнуть в нарвавшегося Магину, успел согласовать с Рилай план палисадника, получить от девы на оба плевательных отростка по шёлковому бантику, успел угоститься принесённой Стригвиром от Эзрайта вяленой рыбой и в целом достаточно неплохо провёл время. Люцифер передал под начало ботаника местных крипов, которые под строгим надзором вскапывали грядки, удобряли почву и помогали Лесалю с процессом посадки. Через четыре дня всходы «колючшек», как их именовал Лесаль, а на самом деле просто искажённых влиянием чёрной руды эндемиков, в полном соответствии с планом образовали ровный узор из прекрасных, твёрдых, острых колючек разной длины и толщины.<br/>
       Всё было хорошо ровно до тех пор, пока желавший чисто из принципа досаждать Люциферу Врогрос не телепортировался снова на маяк усадьбы, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств попадая прямо на грядку с заботливо отобранными Лесалем «колючшками». Рёв, огласивший в тот миг лес, был слышен даже на светлом берегу. Врогрос унёс свой хвост в целости и сохранности, поскольку задыхающиеся от смеха гости усадьбы, вместе с самим Люцифером, физически не были способны держать в руках оружие.<br/>
       Слышавшая рёв Аюшта, стараниями Террорблейда уже осведомлённая о значимости своей персоны для Врогроса, в этот же день настойчиво передала с мародёром целебную мазь для генерала и не переставая сожалела о том, что не все демоны хотят друг с другом дружить.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <strong>________________________________<br/>
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.<br/>
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>